


Crowley Totally Does Not Adopt Halt’s Apprentice

by Timewormbloom



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewormbloom/pseuds/Timewormbloom
Summary: Erase the word ‘not’ from the title and that about sums it up. Just Crowley being a total Dad to Gilan.





	Crowley Totally Does Not Adopt Halt’s Apprentice

  
  
  
    Crowley had very important things he needed to do. Things that kept the strongest force in the kingdom running smoothly. Unfortunately, those important things happen to be composed on a comically large pile of paperwork in an office. So Crowley was not doing those things. Instead he was lurking in a tree watching his best friend arm a small child.   
  
       Said child was currently bouncing up and down so fast they appeared to vibrate. Halt already looked tired, despite it being only a few hours into the first day. And ready to send an arrow or two in his direction to repay Crowley for choosing Halt to mentor Gilan. Though, considering how Halt was all but stalking towards him that would probably happen sooner or later.   
  
       “What are you doing,” Halt growled, much to Gilan’s confusion since he had yet to notice Crowley so it looked like Halt was picking a fight with a tree.   
  
      “Annoying you,” Gilan cheerfully replied. He dropped easily to the ground before springing up and flashing the both of them a smile. Gilan gave him a shaky grin in response, clearly still shaken up about Crowley’s sudden appearance. Crowley took the opportunity to subtlety look Gilan over. While he had grown a bit since he had last seen him three years ago, he was still noticeably scrawny. Halt would have this covered. Speaking of Halt, he had seemingly given up on giving Crowley and simply walked off.   
  
      “Gilan, after you’re done here meet me back at the cabin,” he called over his shoulder, looking noticeable less tense now that there was another adult around.   
  
      “Yes, sir!” Gilan shouted, seemingly on instinct.   
  
      “Don’t call me sir,” Halt shouted back. Gilan froze up at that, grimacing at his apparent screw up.   
  
      “I still keep doing that, dang it,” Gilan grumbled. Crowley nodded in understanding. Gilan was raised in Castle Araluen and trained in its battle school. Any of his previous teachers would have had his hide if he called them anything other than their proper title. Besides, Gilan had seen Halt first hand leading the cavalry charge during the war thee years ago. Crowley remembered how long it took everyone to refer to him at the very least as Ranger Crowley instead of some other title. That did give him an idea, though.   
  
      “Gilan, I think I know how to help you,” he remarked, a sly grin already dominating his face at the prospect of messing with Halt.   
  


* * *

 

  
        “A BLACKSMITH FROM PALLADIO, HE MET A LOVELY LADY-O”   
        People poked their heads out of doorways or turned and stared at the very pissed off Ranger being followed by a Ranger with bright red hair and a small child wearing a Ranger cloak, both of which were screaming at the top of their lungs.   
  
      Most people just shrugged and turned back to what they were doing. Rangers were strange people. Who knew what purpose this served.   
  
  


* * *

 

      Halt looked at his apprentice who was currently sprawled on the ground, groaning as he flipped himself over. He touched his ankle lightly, hissing at the brief contact.   
  
     “Sprained,” Gilan confirmed, scowling at his foot like it would somehow help the situation     
  
     “Still, for your first time climbing something this tall you did good. We’ll work on landings later,” Halt reassured. He had seen time and time again how positive reinforcement had an outstanding effect of Gilan, so he made sure to compliment him enough to boost his confidence but not enough to inflate his ego.   
  
      “Alright, let’s do this. Hold still,” was all the warning Halt gave before he scooped Gilan up and held him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.   
  
       He was maybe a foot away from the Gathering Grounds when Crowley suddenly pounded at started fussing.   
  
   “Gilan! Are you okay! What happened?” He fretted, hauling Gilan off of Halt’s back and carrying him bridal style to the bonfire pit at the center. Halt trailed after him, resigned to Crowley’s antics.   
  
      Crowley wasted no time cutting off Gilan’s boot and shouting for medical supplies. Gilan just shared a look with Halt over Crowley’s head. Halt, being oh so helpful, just shrugged. Gilan just accepted his fate and Crowley’s unique brand of worry.   
  
  


* * *

  
  


    Halt honestly couldn’t tell who was more excited. Which would normally be strange considering it was Gilan who was receiving the bronze oak leaf. Said graduate was currently bouncing up and down in a way that was very reminiscent of Gilan a year ago when he first rode up to Halt’s door.   
  
     Halt leaned up against said door, watching Crowley ride up. He all but threw himself off Cropper to embrace Gian, who gladly reciprocated.   
  
     “Ready?” Crowley questioned. Gilan nodded vigorously. Which turned quickly to pure confusion as Crowley preformed the usual gag, skipping over stuff and using the phrase ‘yada yada’ excessively. He slammed the book close and muttered under his breath as he dug through his pocket pretending to search for the oak leaf.  He ‘found’ it and presented it to Gilan, who eagerly grabbed it and let it slip around his neck.   
  
     Crowley abandoned his nonchalant facade to throw his arms around Gilan. He pulled back to ruffle his hair and give him a wide smile. Halt allowed himself a moment of emotion to congratulate Gilan. He likely wouldn’t have the time later when the horde of people waiting in a clearing half a mile away waiting to surprise him. Halt snorted as Gilan up by his armpits and spun him around. Halt gave it a maximum of two years before Gilan called Crowley Dad.

 


End file.
